Antiquated Words
by Brethren Court
Summary: The beginnings of a relationship and a future. Remus is rubbish at potions, so Severus is called on the job to tutor him. Unexpectedly, the two rivals find something deeper within each other, and attempt a relationship in the midst of Hogwarts. AU RXR
1. Preface

**Antiquated Words**

**Preface**

Severus inhaled deeply, clenching his eyes and forcing a hurricane of blood to rush to his ears. The thundering, numb sound echoed through his skull, blocking out the loudest of the taunts. A dull laughter echoed in his mind, which was quickly followed by a surge of anger.

How dare they. How dare they taunt him, confine him to humiliation! Laugh and tease him like the petty schoolboys they were.

_"Alright there Snivels!" "Excuse me James while I inspect that dead animal on his head" "The correct word is 'habitat' Sirius, there is a 'habitat' on his head"_

A sharp breath and a shaky release followed. He turned to gaze out the window. A distant sun set could be seen on the horizon. It reminded him vaguely of _Him …_ the cool evening breeze sauntered towards Severus, engulfing him in a shroud of frozen sensation. He exhaled heavily, slowly easing toward the window. His legs seemed to move slower and slower, as if willing him to remain against the stone wall.

It didn't matter that he was surrounded by suppressed silence. He now forfeited any desire to live … and love.


	2. CV for Disaster

**I don't own Harry Potter, obviously. I am nought but a humble fan with nothing better to be doing ... ok, well, that is a lie because I have loads of important things to be doing; like studyig for my final exams. Boo! Harry and Co. are fun, though. **

_OK, this story, as planned, is going to be short - just a few chapters to build their relationship to something serious. It is intended as a placement filler(aka backround information) for a sequel which will involve a Harry/Snape/Lupin connection. I'm not trying to make a serious story, just humouring myself while I dwell on a liable plot line for future stories. _

_So, it would be cool if you could read and review it. No** FLAMES**, there ignorant. Thanks ! _**Chapter One: CV for Disaster.**

* * *

Severus was a child of empathy. Care free, tender and concerned.

Severus was a teenager of vindictiveness. Malice and spite etched every inch of his character. He frowned upon beauty, vanquished ecstasy and absorbed contempt. He believed, in the deepest vaults of his heart, that there was nothing he couldn't do. There was no one, he could not defeat and there was nothing that could defeat him.

Young, naïve and angry was how Lucius Malfoy described him. Moreover, maybe that was what Severus was. Nevertheless, typical of any 17 year old, Severus believed that Lucius Malfoy was an arrogant bastard.

...

Severus was the only one who stayed calm. Ten years of experimentation had bought him buckets of wisdom. The metallic blue smoke swirled through out the dungeon, eclipsing against the newly created purple smoke that had erupted from James Potter's cauldron. The young Gryffindor swivelled back from his hissing cauldron, bumping against Sirius Black, who had been prodding at the flames of his own catastrophe.

"Mr Potter! Will you stop flapping those arms and out that fire!"

Severus sighed and rolled his eyes. He wasn't making an effort to save any Gryffindor's life, not if the ending result would be humiliation and dishonour to his own house. Instead, he sat casually in his stool, glaring at the scene before him. Gryffindor's yelping as shrouds of smoke engulfed them, panicking and making matters worse.

"Of course, who can not wonder at the creation that is Sirius Black," he muttered to Avery. A grunt followed in response.

Severus turned to lean on his elbow. He cast his eyes over the right hand side of the room. There was now just one cauldron that remained spewing random liquids. Remus Lupin's. Severus scowled - the wolf. Regardless, Severus couldn't help but smirk. It wasn't every day that Remus Lupin made a fool of himself in class. The golden glory Gryffindor prefect would normally be first to start a task, first to finish a task, first to hand his task up and first to be complemented on his work.

Severus glowered at the teenager. His cauldron was now spewing a murky green liquid. It dribbled down the edges of the heavy-laden pot, and landed with a sloppy thump on the floor. Remus recoiled, rapidly swishing his wand in the air. A few miserable drops of water sputtered from the tip, not nearly enough to remove a smudge of ink.

"Aguamenti!" yelled Lily Evans from two tables above Remus. A jet of clear water erupted from the tip of her slender wand, soaring straight onto the emerald flames beneath Remus's cauldron.

At that moment, Severus couldn't help but display a brief moment of pity - for himself. Lily Evans. The past does funny things to the stability of one's mind. But the future always weighs heavy on a friendship.

_Friendship_. Severus sneered at that word. Friendship was a thing of the past when it concerned Lily Evans. It had been weeks, rather months, in Sevres's mind since he had last spoken to the red headed beauty. Her gentle touch and melodious voice now lingered in a soft façade upon the threshold of his memory. Each day it threatened to cross into 'no man's land' where the memories were altered, chewed up and returned in a sticky mess of forgotten events. He clung to what was once, or what he had hoped would be a blossoming romance. But typical of his life and luck, Evans had abandoned him due to the pettiness of a Potter and house rivalry. Not that he found house rivalry petty; on the contrary, he found it to be an intense and long lasting surge of excitement. It was necessary in the daily routines of Hogwarts. Why would anyone want to be friends with a Hufflepuff? A Ravenclaw, well, that was understandable as they were smart.

"Very nice Ms Evans!" Professor Slughorn beamed, "5 points to Gryffindor for reacting with a strong head." He then glanced to the Slytherin side of the room. "Something I would have expected from my own house and at the least, from my star pupil!"

Severus cringed. He could feel the eyes of his fellow Slytherins burning into the back of his skull. Maybe he should have out the wolf's fire. The bell for end of class pierced through out the dungeon, and the quick-paced teenagers spilled from the dungeons, no one wanting to remain with the gooey mess. Severus tried in vain to push past Avery, but was quickly halted by a firm hand grasping the neck of his robes. He clenched his eyes - perfect.

"Remain behind, Mr Lupin," Slughorn called, averting his gaze to the still dazed Gryffindor.

Remus glanced up, a cloud of smoke remained above his head as if threatening to release some vile potion onto his already messy hair. He swatted at it, and dragged himself to the front of the classroom. A miserable pout cracked his face and he sighed heavily.

"Yes, professor?" he asked timidly.

Severus rolled his eyes. Lupin acting completely timid and feeble wouldn't get him out of this mess. Slughorn wasn't McGonagall, not by a long shot he wasn't. McGonagall had a heart of gold when addressing her own house where as Slughorn would justifiably pin point the troublemakers.

"Lupin, how you managed to obtain a passing grade for my class, I will never know," he began, staring down his nose at the young wolf. Remus shifted, a crimson blush seeping through his feeble cheeks. "But the fact remains that you did pass and therefore, I cannot expel you from my class."

"Thank you, sir," Remus mumbled.

"However," he continued.

Severus smirked, his pose erecting even further and he folded his arms. _Maybe Lupin would be transferred to the 4th years, _he thought.

"Yes, sir?"

"However, it is within my best interests that you achieve the highest grade possible, as is how I feel with all of my students," Slughorn told him, "From what I can see, my teaching is not enough, nor are your study efforts. I feel it necessary that you find a tutor."

Remus cringed. His shoulders slumped and his eyes wandered throughout the room.

"Yes, Sir, I understand," he muttered, "I can arrange something with Lily Evans, maybe?"

Professor Slughorn chuckled lightly and shook his head. He pulled Severus forward and smiled. "I would feel more comfortable knowing that your tutoring was coming from a naturally gifted student. Severus here will help you study 4 nights a week."

"Sir!" Both boys gasped.

Severus balled his fists, his darks eyes fixated heavily on Professor Slughorn. "Professor, you cannot be serious about this. You want me to teach _Him!"_ he spat, casting a glance in Remus's direction.

"Of course I will be rewarding 30 house points to Slytherin for this good deed, Mr Snape."

Severus opened and closed his mouth, frowning at his head of house. He exhaled heavily and nodded, "Four nights a week is fair. I accept this."

"Excellent!" Professor Slughorn grinned and gathered his belongings. "I'm certain that you can arrange your own times. Good Evening gentlemen." He fluttered from the room, the tails of his purple cloak trailing around the door.

Severus stood for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose. This couldn't be happening. He could not - would not! - be held responsible for the stupidity of a werewolf. He clenched his fists again, even the sound of Lupin's soft breathing etched away at his temper. He could almost feel the long lasting effects of misery beginning to settle in.

_Teach the Wolf. _

"Thanks for th-"

"Don't even say it Lupin!" Severus interrupted, flashing him a repulsed look. "Don't you think for a single moment I want a thank you speech from you."

"Get over yourself Snape!" Remus snapped, picking up his bag and swinging it across his shoulder, "I'm not happy about this either, so don't act the victim in this. I'd rather fail!"

Severus sneered. "There's high hopes for that Wolf."

A low growl erupted deep within Remus's chest. His golden hair flopped into his eyes and he bared his teeth at Severus. "I'll see you Saturday Evening, in the library" he barked, then stormed from the classroom.

Severus snapped his book shut.

"Stupid Gryffindor's"

* * *

_Yeah! End of Chapter One! So review, or something. Oh and, by the way, I really think there should be a music section on here, to write fiction on bands like Green Day and stuff. . That would be cool. _


End file.
